Where the Lost Things Go
by Hellyjellybean
Summary: Rey is telling a bedtime story to her children about a boy who saved here. But how will it end?


'Mama!' Shouted Lucan. 'Rosie stole my saber again!'

Rey sighed and pushed a curl behind her ear.

'Why can't you two play nice?'

Lucan looked at his mother disapprovingly.

'Because I'm a Sith, mama and she's a Jedi. The Sith and the Jedi are ene-menees...enanemies...they aren't friends with each other!'

Rey pressed her lips together to suppress her smile.

'Why can't the Sith and the Jedi be friends? I was once friends with a man many thought to be a Sith.'

Rosie and Lucan stopped hitting each other with their stick sabers and looked at their mother.

'You were friends with a darksider?' Lucan said looking at his mother with a new found respect.

'I was,' Rey answered.

'What happened to him?' Rosie asked.

'Ahhh well, that's a long story,' Rey said.

'Tell us!' The children shouted.

'I only tell stories to good little children who put on their bed clothes and get into their beds.'

The two children scrambled around shedding their day clothes and putting on their nightwear. They climbed into their beds in the room they shared together.

Rey entered the room and smiled at them both. She sat down on a chair which was between their two beds.

'Once upon a time there was a man who should have been the most amazing Jedi the Galaxy had ever known, but his heart was poisoned by a dangerous darksider. This darksider turned the boy away from his family and friends. He led the boy to believe that he was the only one who cared about him.'

'That's awful,' Rosie said, looking sad.

'Then what happened?' Lucan asked.

'The boy grow up to become one of the most feared leaders in the Galaxy. He wanted to rule more than anything and he boasted that he wanted to destroy everyone and everything that stood in his way.'

'He sounds scary,' Rosie said bringing her blanket up to her nose.

'He sounds like someone I want to be friends with,' Lucan said with excited eyes.

Rey smiled.

'The boy needed a map. The map was held by a droid. That droid was BB8.'

'BB!' Rosie shouted.

'But BB is your droid mama!' Lucan said.

'Yes. But he wasn't my droid then. BB found me on Jakku. He wanted me to help him take the map back to the Resistance. With the help of Uncle Finn, we took BB home.'

'So you had the map that the boy wanted. Did he come looking for it?' Lucan asked.

'He did.'

Rosie held her blanket even tighter.

'The boy looked everywhere for BB. Then he found out that I had seen the map and he started to look for me instead and eventually, he found me.'

'What happened?' Lucan asked with wide eyes.

'He kidnapped me and tried to get me to tell him about the map, but I could see how lonely and sad he was on the inside. I knew the boy wasn't meant to be a darksider. He just needed someone to show him the way.'

'He needed you!' Rosie shouted lowering her blanket and mirroring her mother's smile.

Rey gave her daughter a sad smile.

'I tried. I tried so hard to get him to join me, but the dark was too strong a pull.'

Rosie looked sad.

'We fought each other many times and then a bigger threat rose in the Galaxy. A powerful being that threatened to destroy us all.'

'I know who that was, it was Palpatine!' Lucan yelled.

'Yes. somehow Palpatine had returned from the dead and we both needed to stop him.'

'Did the boy come back to the light, mama?' Rosie asked quietly.

'He did, Rosie. We fought, and I stabbed him. Afterwards, I felt such deep regret that I healed him. Once the boy was healed, he returned to the light and joined me to help fight Palpatine.'

'Did you kill him?' Lucan asked.

'I killed Palpatine with the help of the Jedi's from the past. They filled me with their power so that I could end his reign of terror. But the effort of killing the evil emperor, drained me of my life force and I fell down dead.'

'Mama!' Rosie gasped with tears in her eyes.

Rey gathered her little girl into her arms and pulled her into her lap. She kissed her forehead.

'Don't worry little one. The boy found me. He found me and he gave me some of his lifeforce.'

'Then what happened?' Rosie asked.

'I woke up, and I looked into the boys eyes. I felt such overwhelming love for him, that I kissed him.'

'Awwww,' Rosie cooed.

'Yucky girlie stuff!' Lucan shouted.

Rey stroked Rosie's hair.

'But the boy had used all of his energy to bring me back. The moment his lips left mine, he dropped to the ground, lifeless.'

'No!' Lucan shouted.

Rey looked sad.

'I didn't know what to do. I felt so lost. I returned to the Resistance. They were all celebrating the end of the war, but I couldn't celebrate. Because I had lost him.'

Tears filled Rey's eyes and Rosie wrapped her little arms around her mama's neck. Lucan came towards her and held her leg tightly.

They were silent for a few moments.

'But that's not the end of the story,' said a deep voice.

'Daddy's home!' Lucan shouted looking up at his father who had suddenly appeared in the doorway.

Matching dark eyes latched onto one another as the little boy ran towards his hero.

'Hey kid,' his father murmured, picking the little boy up and hugging him tightly.

Rey wiped at her eyes and smiled up at her husband.

'I was just telling them a story. Sometimes I get too involved!'

He came towards her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

'How about I take it from here?'

Rey nodded.

'Okay Lucan, back to bed.'

Lucan settled back down into his bed and Rey placed Rosie back into hers.

Their father looked down at them both lovingly before continuing with the story.

'So the boy was dead and there seemed to be nothing anyone could do. Luckily, your mother doesn't know the meaning of the word impossible.'

The children giggled and Rey smiled.

'The boy was in the place where the lost things go. Usually, once something goes to that place, it can never be found again. But there was something special between the boy and your mother. She used that special connection to find him in the lost place and bring him back to life.'

'Wow!' Rosie said.

Mama you're a hero!' Lucan shouted.

'She is a hero,' Ben said walking towards Rey and kissing her gently. 'She's my hero.'

Lucan and Rosie's eyes widened.

'Daddy, you're the boy!' Lucan realised.

'Mama saved you!' Rosie squealed.

Ben wrapped his arms around Rey and she looked up at him lovingly.

'I did. I saved him and then he gave me the greatest gift of all.'

'What was it?' Rosie asked.

'It was both of you,' Rey said as she looked at her precious children.

Lucan and Rosie smiled back at her.

'And now it's time for bed,' Ben said.

Rosie and Lucan snuggled down under the covers and Ben and Rey kissed them both in turn. They sneaked out of the room and closed the door.

'You know Lucan is going to want to hear all about your darksider days tomorrow,' Rey said to Ben.

Ben shook his head.

'He's mesmerised by the darkside that one.'

Rey looked concerned. Ben pressed a reassuring kiss to her forehead.

Don't worry, he won't turn. He has too much of his mother in him.'

Rey hugged her husband close.

'What would I have done if I couldn't have reached you?'

'Shhhh, don't dwell on such things. We're together now and that's what counts.'

'Yes, that's all that matters,' she murmured burying her face into his chest.

'Anyway, what makes you think I was going to stay where I was? If you hadn't come for me, I would have come for you. Love always finds a way.'

He kissed her and put his forehead against hers.

'If you have love in your heart anything is possible,' he murmured. 'I learned that from you.'

'I will always have love in my heart for you,' she whispered. 'My lost boy who found his way home.'


End file.
